Roses at Midnight
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The smell of roses in the light rainfall at midnight filled his nose. Smiling to her, he pressed his lips to her cold ones and let his heart be reformed into a whole from the pieces Jo had left it in
1. Metting at Midnight

Roses at Midnight

Kendall strummed absently on the strings of his guitar. On this day, he'd woken up with a strange desire to write a song. Despite the fact he couldn't do it well at first with the other guys, he had a feeling that day he might just get the hang of it.

Apparently not.

All day he'd sat on his bed, since the guys had no plans that day, insisting on being alone so he could write this song. And yet the inspiration had never come, and he was itching to get outside. Slinging the instrument on his back, he strode into the Palmwoods park and sat down silently.

Not many were lingering at this time of night, and he looked at the closed pool, the lights dimming now. Soon it'd be totally dark, and he'd been stumbling his way back to the apartment. His visit here would have to brief, basically.

"You couldn't sleep?" suddenly another was in front of him, speaking softly and curiously.

"I just came out here to write," he replied, cocking his head to the side. Who in the world was she?

"My name's Primrose," she replied, like she'd just read his mind, "and I know you're Kendall Knight. I'm a big fan of your music."

"Thanks," and suddenly she was sitting beside him, smiling up at the older male with her big, innocent eyes shining.

She looked about seven, with her long, silky brown hair in two pigtails and a face as sweet and lovely as a raindrop. Her blues were shining with the stars, and he couldn't help but smile back. And yet he had to wonder why she was awake without her parents around, so he decided to go ahead and ask.

"I don't got no parents," despite the fact this was shocking and heartbreaking news, she said it with a smile on her face, "I got adopted by a nice lady when they left me in the park."

"That's horrible," he frowned, "where is this nice lady?"

She pointed to a lady who was jogging up, curly brown hair swinging in a ponytail as she finished jogging with a German Shepard. She was very slim and attractive, and his heart skipped a few beats. Ever since that break up with Jo, he'd sworn off girls, but dang….

"Rosie," she reached for the child's hand, "let's leave the nice superstar alone for now."

"Yes, Miss Nikki," she smiled, accepting the hand, "bye, Mr. Kendall! I love you, you're amazing!"

"Sorry about her," Nikki chuckled to the blonde, "but I guess she has reason for thinking your handsome."

"Meet me tomorrow at noon," the words flew out of his mouth before his brain could tell them not too, "this bench, I'll bring lunch."

Laughing a bit, she grinned, "It's a date."


	2. Lunch

Roses at Midnight 2

Much to the 'leader' of Big Time Rush's pleasure, she was there waiting for him on the bench at noon the next day. He gripped the picnic basket a little bit tighter as he marveled her face, how exotic and breathtaking she looked. Primrose was with her, sitting at her feet and playing with some dolls. They were wearing matching orange tank tops and skinning jeans that had hearts on the thighs, and his eyes lingered there for an extra moment.

"Hey, perv," she joked when she saw him, and his cheeks blossomed pink roses as he slid beside her.

"So I didn't scare you off," he joked back, opening up the basket and handing her a sandwich, "I didn't know what you liked, so I brought one of everything."

It was true, and he'd even managed to make it. Of course, Ms. Knight had to tease him about it, since it was obvious he liked her. Now she was rummaging through his basket, finally pulling out a tuna fish sandwich and a PB and J, handing the second one to Primrose and taking a bite of her own.

"I try to eat healthy," she explained as he pulled out his BLT, and as soon as he heard that, he dropped that one and fished around for the peanut butter one, making her giggle.

"Eat what you want, but really fatty foods can lead to health problems later in life," she pointed out calmly, yet firmly, and he tried frantically to hide his blush.

"Yeah….but our manager has us all work out a lot," he pointed out, and she gave his shoulder a pat.

"Like I said, do what you want," she took another bite out of her tuna, and little Primrose piped up.

"But you may regret!" she sing-sang, and both teenagers blushed openly now as Nikki touched her 'daughter's' head gently for her to hush up.

"Sorry about that…." But the blonde boy shook his head, letting them finish their lunch together in silence with some water and carrots Nikki had brought.

"So now what?" he inquired, "we can do whatever you want. I have this afternoon off."

"Hm…." She shrugged, "why don't we take a job? You've got a little bit of belly." She was teasing, of course, as she patted his practically flat stomach, making him laugh softly and comply.

As they jogged, he couldn't help but think about how smart she was.

_But I can't fall in love, _he reminded himself, shaking his head and trying to keep his mind from creeping back to Jo.

"Something wrong?" she inquired, looking in direction and making him shake his head.

"Nah, I'm fi…." But apparently Lady Gravity thought he was destined to never finish that sentence, because he tripped on pretty much the air and went crashing to the ground.

He landed on something soft.

It was small and it smelled like peanut butter.

And flowers.

And this is really, really bad.

Primrose giggled, wriggling from underneath the blonde. He was suddenly up, having Nikki pull him by the arm in one swift motion. She scooped her 'daughter' up, asking if she was okay with worry evident on her face.

"I'm okay, Miss Nikki," she giggled her response, sneezing once and touching Kendall's red cheek, "it's okay, Mr. Kendall. I know you didn't mean it."

"That's right," Nikki was obviously proud as she down her 'child', looking to the blonde, "and are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," _just really, really embarrassed, _he thought as she touched his jaw gingerly.

"You're bleeding a little," suddenly, she'd sprayed something on it to make it burn, and he winced as she stuck a small square bandage on the offended skin, "there. All better."

She even kissed it lightly, and he couldn't help but think about how caring she was.

_Don't fall in love…don't fall in love…._a little voice chanted in his head, but he started to find himself ignoring it.

"Miss Nikki, look!" the child suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a spot in the park where some kids were doing archery.

The older girl's eyes suddenly lite up brighter than the sun as she turned, "Can we go do that, Kendall? Please?"

"Su-" but he was again not destined to finish his response, she was pulling him over there already.

As he watched her, he felt his heart start to race.

_**Listen to your heart now, hey, hey don't you feel the rush? **_

_**Hey, hey, better take a shot now, oh, oh….**_

"Will you join Big Time Rush?" he suddenly blurted out.


	3. Preformance

Roses at Midnight 3

She sat the opposite end of the table, staring Griffen down as hard as she was doing to her. Both of them were easily standing their ground, which worried Kendall greatly. If she came across too pushy or like she wasn't going to do exactly what he wanted her to do and do it right the first time….there was no hope for her to join.

He wasn't sure where and why he got the idea from. He'd never even heard her sing….but it was just something about her. He'd never felt this strongly for another, and that maybe saying a little much since he'd only known her for a short time, but at the same time….

He had faith in this girl.

"This is a bad idea," Carlos whispered to him as they sat around Nikki as she and their boss stared each other down silently and stonily.

"This is a very, VERY bad idea," Logan whispered in agreement sharply to the blonde, "he doesn't like her! I can see it in his eyes!"

"How do you know?" the pack leader mumbled his reply.

"Be mad all you two want," James smirked lightly, "K-Dog is in _love_."

"Shut up," the leader mumbled as Gustavo burst in, looking like he'd jacked up his blood sugar on a high…again.

"DOGS!" he barked out as Kelly rushed in behind him, closing the door to the meeting room so nobody thought he was about to murder his money-makers, which, judging by the look on his face, he was pretty close to doing just that, "what have I said about letting a CAT join the band?!"

He shot a extra glare to James, instantly and naturely thinking it was the pretty boy's fault this was happening….for the third time.

_XXXXXXX_

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. Considering this was Gustavo Roque, she knew he was going to dangerously tempermental. She knew that from just observing…that was why she left Primrose with their babysitter.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roque," she extended her hand to him, "my name is Nikki Garcia, it's nice to meet you."

Gustavo just stared at her hand, and she sighed a little. So he _was _going to be difficult….at least his assistant accepted her handshake offer.

'_Will you join Big Time Rush_?' those words gave her the courage she needed not to lose hope just right off the bat to these two men who obviously were not amused with her.

She'd always adored Big Time Rush….they were her idols, that was for sure. She'd always a _**MAJOR **_secret crush on Kendall, and now she was beside him, possibly getting a record contract if the odds happened to be in her favor. They weren't, of course, but still….

She could be famous after all, and it didn't matter what her mother had ever said that could change this dream coming true now.

_XXXXXXX _

"So, Cat…." Gustavo still didn't look amused, but Kelly had somehow managed to convince him that if she was any good, a teenage girl added to the band would increase the fans because the boys would find her attractive.

Kendall agreed with that tenfold….

"What would you like me to sing, Mr. Roque?" her eyes told the story of a girl who was not amused at the managers, but her voice and posture told the story of a respectful girl who was ready to work…and to be famous.

Instead of replying, he flipped on 'Till I forget about You'. The pack leader bit his lower lip, chewing it nervously as his leg jiggled nervously.

_Don't screw it up_….he was almost praying at this point, _don't screw it up, don't screw it up…_

He couldn't believe her voice was her voice until he saw her lips moving with her vocal chords inside her throat.

_XXXXXX_

He would never admit it….but Gustavo was completely blown away.

"Alright, Cat….I'll think about it," he rose, trying not to show his emotion for the newest star he knew he had just found, "until then….GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

_XXXXXX_

"That was just…wow," Carlos wasn't hiding the fact he was currently blown away by her performance.

"You and I are soul mates, tell me your number," James was, as he teased Kendall with earlier, in _love_.

"I am highly impressed, and so was Gustavo," Logan chimed after the other two, and Kendall wrapped an arm around her as they all but sang her praises to her.

"That was just so amazing….I'm so glad I asked you to join, Nikki," he leaned over a bit to plant a loving, gentle kiss on her temple, but she easily shrugged him off, starting to walk ahead the four.

"Yeah," she quickened her stride as the other four instantly tried to catch up, "….I have to get home."

It was no time at all before she was gone, leaving four confused Big Time Rush boys in her wake.


	4. The picture

Roses at Midnight 4

"Primrose?!" she rushed into the house, not bothering to knock as she looked around franitically for her adopted daughter, "Primrose?!"

"Miss Nikki!" the little girl jumped off of her father's lap, running to her hug her legs and bury her face in the fabric of her jeans, "Miss Nikki, guess what?!"

"What, dear?" she touched the brunette's head lovingly, planting a relieved kiss on the top of it while keeping her eyes on her male parent.

"We went to the lake, and Uncle let me feed the ducks, and Auntie bought me some cotton candy!" she crowed happily, her big, blue, innocent eyes shining brightly with love for her aunt and uncle and joy over the fun morning and afternoon she'd had.

"That's wonderful, dear," she replied, scooping her up and looking to her dad, "thank you for watching her."

He nodded once, pretty icily to his child, before smiling warmly to her daughter. Prim giggled and waved as she was carried out, not seeming to register that her mother was trying her hardest not to run.

* * *

_I have got to find another babysitter..._she was tapping numbers on her phone, running her hand through her tangled brown curls as her eyes darted around the various pieces of paper she'd printed out.

She _had _left Prim with their regular babysitter, but that babysitter texted her on the way to the studio, about halfway, telling her that he got call-back for his band and that he was quitting because of it. Since she knew it would be too late to take her adopted daughter with her, she was pretty much forced to call her parents to look after her.

And that was only because she was _desperate_.

* * *

"I wonder what was wrong with Nikki," Carlos wondered openly as he popped the can to a soda, chugging it down and kicking back as he did so.

"Who knows? Maybe it was home trouble," Logan barely glanced up and didn't stop with his math homework...rather, _their _math homework, since he was trying to help James.

"All I know is that I never got a number," James swiped his lucky comb through his hair, "and I have to be ready next time I see."

Kendall was silent. Jo had broken his heart, yes...and he kind of had an eye for a certain girl named Lucy. But now that he'd met Nikki...he was starting to have second guesses on all his feelings.

_What am I thinking? Let James try and have her...it's not like I need love anyway, _that was what his mind said.

But his heart didn't agree.

* * *

Young Primrose was worried about her mother. She seemed angry as they got back to their home, and she wouldn't talk to her either. So of course the young blue-eyed child was curious and concerned for the women who pretty much saved her life.

As she walked towards the study, she suddenly saw a box in the hallway. It looked dusty and old, and by the way the lid was half off, someone had been looking through it. Getting on her knees, she pulled out a couple of pictures and smiled. It was Nikki when she was younger, looking happy with her parents.

And then she came across a picture that changed everything.

* * *

_Oh my gosh,..._the young women snatched the picture from her adopted child's small hands, "Prim, go play in your room."

"But Miss Nikki, who is...?"

"I said go play, Primrose!" she all but yelled, and the small seven-year-old quickly ran out, looking terrified and teary.

_I'll feel guilty about that later..._she thought as she sat in the chair, slumping a bit as she stared at the one picture from her dark, gloomy past she couldn't bear to throw away.

The memory replied as cleary as if it had happened yesterday...

* * *

_6-year-old Nikki was bouncing with excitement. Her curls were bouncy and professional looking, her make-up made her look like a real star, and the dress was flawless. She was finally what she'd wanted to be for four years running: Belle, from the Beauty and the Beast. She was never more happy to be dressed up like her idol for Hallowween, and her dad was even dressed up like the Beast, which made her giggle. _

_She didn't know it at the time, but this was pretty much the only happy time she'd have been her and her parents. _

_Her little sister, Amy, was also a princess. She was being Cinderella, with her brown-blonde hair high in a bun and a beautiful blue dress on her small body. She was only four at the time, but she was absoutely gorgeous in her older sister's eyes and cute in others'. _

_"You look amazing," the older sister commented, taking her white-gloved small hand and twirling her a bit, making the younger giggle loudly. _

_"But you look beautiful," she wobbled a bit from the dizziness, her soft brown eyes shining like the stars to her single, biggest idiol, "I wish I looked more like you." _

_"No, I wish I looked like you, Cinderella," Nikki cooed, tapping her small nose lovingly and looping her arm with her arms, "Daddy-I mean, Beast...let us hit the town." _

_Both small girls giggled at their royal tones as they followed their father, and their mother was content for the moment...she actually smiled as the three members of her family left. _

* * *

__"Cinderella..." a lone tear slipped off of her face and feel onto the picture of her sister, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

Pressing her forehead to the glossy print, the young women began to sob softly, only faintly aware that her adopted daughter was watching noiselessly and solemly from the doorway.


	5. Confession

Roses at Midnight 5

"What happened to you earlier?" Kendall asked as he approached Nikki, having seen her in the same park he'd met her at while taking a jog, having a feeling she'd be there, "is everything okay with Prim?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," but a look her eyes told another story than her words.

"I know you barely know me, but...you can trust me," he slid beside her on the bench, right beside the lightly glittering new fountain, which, in his opinion, made it more romantic.

"I said everything's fine," she instantly shut him out, and he could tell, just by her facial experssion, her angry, stubborn eyes, and her straight-line set mouth.

He just sat there for a while, awkwardly. He felt like he could be completely natural around Jo...but with her, she was more independent, obviously, and more strong as far as how she felt and how she felt them. He was falling for all of her, basically...she perfect in his eyes. Just by how she sat there, he felt like she could handle anything life threw at her.

But the human part of him knew she was human, too, and something was her weakness point. And whatever it was...

It was on her mind now.

* * *

Poor little Primrose couldn't believe it. Her adopted mother hadn't mentioned anything about the picture of her crying over it, but she was pretty smart for a seven-year-old. She could see it in the resemblance, and the label on the back of it:

_**Nikki and Amy Garcia as Belle and Cinderella, 2001 **_

And by the looks of it...Miss Nikki had a sister. But before, she'd said that she was only a child, except for her two adopted older brothers. And that must mean...

Amy was dead.

* * *

The 'leader' of Big Time Rush suddenly got a stroke of inspiration.

He'd seen them when he'd sat down and smelled the rich, charming scent of them, but now he had the idea of giving one to her. She could smell them too, judging by how she'd inhaule and it seemed to relax and stress her out at the same time. He was considering it as he sat there awkwardly, but then he saw the perfect one.

The single white rose among the red.

When he plucked it carefully and curled it among her own curls, she slowly reached up to touch the beautiful petals. And just as slowly, she pressed her face into his shoulder and cried softly.

* * *

"Hello...oh," James was half-expecting Nikki to show up at the doorstep by some miracle, but it wasn't. Instead it was a small brunette with pretty blue eyes and an embarrassed looking expression.

"Oh...I thought Mr. Kendall lived here," she began backing out slowly, cheeks red and body trembling a little with shyness, "sorry, Mr. James."

"How do you know my name?" he had his theories, but something about her was special...but he didn't know what it was.

"I love your band...you're a beautiful singer," she smiled widely, and he had to smile back.

"Would you...like an autograph?" he flashed her his award-winning smile, but much to his surprise and disappointment, she shook her head, still smiling.

"Miss Nikki says don't be shallow," she spoke wisely, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Miss Nikki?" he smiled faintly in hope, "you mean...you're that adopted daughter of hers, right? Primrose?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded eagerly, pig tails bouncing a little on her shoulders, "are you her friend? Because that would be SO COOL!"

Smiling wider, he agreed, "Well...yes I am. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Kendall was lightly stroking and playing with one of her curls as she curled against him, eyes sad with rememberance.

"Yeah, I guess..." she sighed, "I...used to have a little sister named Amy."

"Oh no...what happened?" 'used to have' usually was the same as _death_.

"Well..." she pulled up the sleeves of a hoodie, then the legs of her jeans, and a little bit of her shirt to expose her lower back.

All the scars, bruises, scratches, and fading red lines overwhelmed him.

* * *

James quickly covered the young girl's eyes. He may not know what was going on as the two of them spied using the tree hats...

But there was likely a story behind every one of those marks on her skin.

* * *

She sighed as he laid there, unconscience. The poor thing...she knew she shouldn't have showed him that. He wasn't expecting it...

"I was abused constantly as a child," he told him, knowing he couldn't hear her, but at least she could say it without him juding, and technically, she _was _telling it to him, "my mother was a physcopath and my father was drunk who never did a damned thing about it. Her abuse...it killed my little sister."

A few tears slipped down her face while she told her tale, "I was bounced around in the system, but I ended up coming back to my parents every time. My dad was kind of a suitable parent, but mother was never taken away. I don't trust them to look after Prim...at all. If they lay one harmful, Whiskey-stained finger on her, I've sworn I will kill them myself."

* * *

The small girl could hear, even if Mr. James was covering her ears. Her adopted mother's sister had died...because of Auntie and Uncle? But how could that be?

Then she remembered: How she never looked happy to see them, how she flinched when they touched her or herself at all, and how she never told her personally. All of these things occured to the young child as she watched Miss Nikki pull back on her sleeves and flip her shirt back down, tears in her big eyes as well.

Poor Miss Nikki...and poor Amy.

* * *

"Nikki..." and suddenly Kendall was holding her hand, pulling her head down gently to touch his lips with a gentle kiss, "I love you...and thank you for telling me."


	6. Remembering Ami

Roses at Midnight 5

"So..." the blonde male was stroking a curl from his new girlfriend's hair as they stayed on the park bench, her resting heavily on him with her head on her chest and her legs at an angle across the remainder of space on said bench, "do you mind telling me about...her?"

Considering she'd just told him about her little sister, he knew it was going to be a very sensitive subject for her. So he'd have to be careful to avoid hurting her feelings, which could possibly end up his health. She looked to him with big, sad brown eyes and sighed, keeping her head on his chest as she spoke now.

"Well...I loved her," she blinked a couple of times, keeping her tears at bay sucessfully, "she was the _only _one I loved. My parents were both jerks, so I'd protect her when they'd...abuse us."

"You were absued?" okay, that was louder than intended. But _what_?

"Yeah, my mom was insane and severe drugee and acholhal addict, and my dad didn't do a damn thing about her beating the shit out of both of us," she was still trying to contain the waterfly, but this time she was failing, "I watched him stand there as Ami died in my arms. I want to kill both of them...so bad. Every day...I regret not being able to keep her from her. I miss her...every day..."

She hid her face now, and he clutched her tightly against his chest, trying desperately to comfort her pretty much permantly broken heart. He thought to Katie, and the thought of her being murdered like that...

Well, he'd be the same way.

* * *

She _was _grateful for him trying to comfort her.

But honestly, unless it happened to him himself, he'd never completely understand. Even when it wasn't on her mind, it was somewhere in the back of it, lingering there. The guilt was ever present in her broken, seeming to take her over. At night, it was usually the same nightmares over again, about her regret. There was no doubt that if she lost another, then she'd completely lose it. That was why she was so fiercely protective of Primrose, and distanced herself from getting emotionally attached to other people.

If she ever did, it was only going to kill her.

* * *

Primrose was greatly upset about what happened to her mother figure, but she confide in that to her later and she knew it. Then she'd find out she'd been spying, even she didn't know about Mr. James being with her, and then she'd probably in trouble. So she just scurried back to their apartment, crawling into her bed and sighing at the ceiling.

What to do to cheer her up?

* * *

"So...what do you remember about her?" Kendall was curious to see if she would talk about it, the theory being that talking about your problems made you feel better.

"Well...I remember how she loved unique," she bent down, plucking a single white rose from underneath the bench he hadn't seen before, "like this. She always saw the beauty in everything, especially when most others didn't."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful person..." he tried to chose his words carefully, and thankfully, she didn't take offense to it.

"She was much better than I can ever dream to be," she sighed, staring across the park silently for a moment in rememberance, "she was just so...hopeful and so promising. She was innocent."

"I think you're innocent," unlike the last comment from him, though, she didn't accept this one.

"No, I stopped being innocent when the abuse started when I was about five," she corrected, "Mom is a freakin' murderest...I bounced around homes after Ami died. I always winded up being stuck with them, though...and I hate them being near my little Prim. They hurt her, and I've sworn I'm killing them and then fleeing the country."

He tried to picture her doing so, and he was surprised to find that, when you add in all the factors...it was pretty realistic for the tough-as-nails and stronger-than-steel girl. He admired greatly, that was for sure. But there was something she was lacking...comfort. Knowing it was okay to be sad or weak, and he could see it in her eyes.

And he was willing to work with that.

* * *

She was rather surprised when he pulled her into his lap easily, still comforting and stroking her, "So what else did Ami like?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she snipped, but she had a little bit of a mind change when she saw his slightly hurt, yet steady expression, "well...she loved the Disney Princesses. She was young when she died, and so was I, so...yeah."

"Cute," at this comment, she had to smile.

"You know, Knight...you're pretty innocent yourself," she could just tell: The light in his eyes, the smile he had, the way he was empathtic to how she was feeling while not understanding.

"Me?" she saw a pint tint creeping his tan cheeks, and she poked it gently, teasingly. For some reason, she felt herself become more calm, but it wasn't because of talking about her late sibling.

It was something about _him_...

* * *

Prim beamed at her handiwork. She'd carefully drawn the picture she saw of Ami as best she could as seven year old, and she tip-toed into her mother figure's room, just in case she was home and she hadn't hurt. Relieved to find she wasn't, she took the tape and tapped it to the wall, right above her headboard.

"There," she smiled, "now she will have good dreams."

* * *

James had a plan.

Kendall was obviously showing him up with amazing girl. And she was so amazing, she was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing. He decided then and there he was going to earn her love...no matter what it took. He felt a strong connection to her somehow...

And no matter how it happened for him in the long-run, as a sister, as best friend, or as lover...

He was going to love her for this point on.


	7. Not going to give up

Roses at Midnight 6

"Prim? What are you still doing up?" Nikki's voice surprised the young girl as she drew yet another picture.

The small child jumped a little, having been so lost in her own work that she completely forgot others lived in the same house as her, "Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Nikki...I was making you a picture..."

She held up the picture of sunny day with them two in it, throwing in a cute smile to try and avoid trouble. She kept forcing the smile even when her mother figure rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a bit herself.

"I see," the older knelt down to her level, kissing her forehead gently, "get some sleep, sweetie. Thank you for the picture."

"No problem!" she giggled, "nighty night!" She bounced off, and the adoption mother couldn't help but smile weakly as she noticed _all _the pictures Prim had made for her.

At least she was trying to be helpful...

* * *

Kendall had his newfound poteintal lover heavy on his mind as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. James snored softly from the other side of the room, since they shared a bedroom for lack of space in the entire 'crib', but he wasn't much help when he was asleep himself.

"Well shoot," he sighed softly, punching his pillow as he rolled heavily on his side, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to get a little sleep...

* * *

Katie Knight was not a fool.

She could tell that two of her older brothers, (meaning the BTR boys,) were love sick. The way Kendall had stumbled in just as she was waking up that morning, looking so exhausted but so awake at the time, and the way James called it kind of earlier than usual before that indicated something was seriously up.

These were typical signs of love sickness.

Now all she had to do was stalk-she meant meeet-the girl they were crushing so hard on...

* * *

Carlos sighed softly a bit, setting down his game controler. He'd been playing around with some of their video games because he was the first to wake up, like usual, but it was tiresome when he had his mind on something.

Everyone else had (at least) a signifiagant other.

James and Kendall were both falling hard for Nikki, and Katie had Tyler. Logan had Camille, and even if he and Nikki didn't work out, (which he doubted,) Kendall obviously had Lucy, too.

He was the only lonely teenage boy.

Sure, he crushed on a Jennifer...hard. That wasn't his fault, but she was so ladylike and all...she would never fall for a guy like him, anyway. They'd had one date, but without James there, he would've screwed up the first three minutes of it, even before they got to the dinner place.

So where could he get a true love, too?

* * *

"_I'll be thinking 'bout you Worldwide, Worldwide..." _

Nikki couldn't help but harmoize with her iPod (that had every BTR song ever on it) as she cleaned up the kitchen. She realized her daughter was asleep, but since she was a heavy sleeper, it probably didn't matter...it was the afternoon by now, anyway.

Her thoughts wandered to Kendall and James only a couple of times. She had a very busy life, anyway, trying to juggle caring for a child, bills, avoiding her parents, possibly getting a record deal...

What time would she possibly have for romance?

* * *

Admittley, Lucy was curious about this next girl, Nikkiel Garcia.

For a while, she'd had a thing for Kendall herself. But while she didn't have a lot of evidence about it, she had a pretty good suspion that Nikki had a eye for him as well, or was at least starting to get one. But she also might like James; she'd noticed his caramel brown hair in the bushes under the tree hat and decided he'd fallen for yet another beautiful girl.

Typical James Diamond.

But ever since his girlfriend left him in the dust, Kendall Knight wasn't one to fall for another so quickly.

He'd been trying hard, too. But apparently_ she_ was changing everything on his precaption on dating, unlike _her_, who'd liked him at first as a friend when she moved in, and now for something more.

Lucy Combs was detirmined not to let him go without a fight.


	8. The same idea lot

Roses at Midnight 7

She moved silently among the bushes and ducking behind random people/trees as she folded one of her old brothers.

He claimed he was going to pick up a couple of beauty-care products, but the eleven-year-old knew him better than that. It wasn't unlike him to go pick up beauty products, of course, but that look in his eyes said he was going to meet his love.

Translation in this case: He was looking for Nikki.

* * *

"Open up, Knight!"

By the look on Lucy's face, Kendall knew she wasn't in the best frame of mind. He wondered if it was something he did for a moment...wait, he hadn't even seen her in about a week. So surely it wasn't his fault she was obviously grouchy...

"What's up, Luce?" he inquired, and she pushed him back a bit.

"You've been ignoring me," she mimicked a pout slightly playfully, "why is that, huh?"

He had to chuckle at that, "Sorry. It's just I met this new girl, and I got a little busy. Want to hang out today?"

While the invite to hang out today comforted the teeange rocker girl, she also felt a small hole in her heart. Of course...he would get busy with 'his' new girl and forget about her when she'd silently 'claimed' him as her own.

"Sure," she smiled it all off, faking like it was all good, even if she was fully aware in the back of her mind it was only going to haunt her later...

* * *

"Hi!"

Poor Carlos really had no idea to flirt the 'right' way. So he just went around greeting everyone, smiling and praying that some girl would be flattered by the friendliness, or would think he was cute, or at the very least he'd see one who felt like he couldn't live without.

_Something_.

* * *

"Hello?" she was still waking up when she answered the door, but she felt a little oblidged not to ignore someone.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" James' bit his lower lip, "sorry about that..."

"Yeah, I look like Death and I just wrestled," she yawned loudly, rubbing her bleary eyes and stretching out a little bit, not caring right at that point if it was a little rude.

"No, you look beautiful anyway," and he meant it.

* * *

"So what're we doing?' Kendall could only chuckle as he was dragged down the street by the arm, "this isn't another plan, is it?"

In response, she gave him a small punch, red and black hair flying around her beautiful, angular face, "Shut up, Knight."

"Seriously, where are we going?" he still couldn't help but smile as he was dragged once again down the street, her pulling him around around people staring and cooing about them, which made both of their cheeks pinken quite a bit.

Stopping suddenly, making him stumble and then grin as she looked up at the sign now before them, "Hockey."

* * *

The bubbly Latino was becoming a bit depressed at this point.

He sat himself down on a bench, sticking out his lower lip in a small pout as he thought hard about what to do. According to the James, the great ladies man, he had to be romantic...but he wasn't sure what all girls liked. The Jennifer he had a major crush on was too ladylike, but some girls were more hardedge, or more like him.

But how did he tell the differance?

* * *

"Hello handsome man," Camille pinched Logan's cheek lightly, smiling gently to him as he approached, brandising a boquet of white roses, "now I wonder who those flowers are for?"

"Only a beautiful lady," he gave her a kiss in return for the compliment, pressing the rose stems into her hand, "I have the reservations for our date tonight."

"That is amazing," she cooed a bit, smiling warmly and looping arms with him, "hey, I heard there was a local match at the local hockey ring. Want do you say? Want to embrace your inner hockey headness, Minnosota Boy?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "The odds of that are...one hundred percent."

* * *

"So...what do you like to do?" while he was smooth with most ladies and tended to be a little bit choosy of interests and looks, but for her...it made him feel different when trying to flirt with her.

"I like to sing," she shrugged, swigging her coffee, "and play hockey."

"Hockey? I like hockey. You know what? When should go play hockey," _Smooth, James..._he grumbled mentally as his words stumbled over each other in a little bit of a slur of coffee and nerves.

"Um...okay," she laughed softly, smirking lightly at his weak flirting as she stood up, "be ready in an hour, Pretty Boy."

* * *

"Hockey?" Prim titled her head to the side curiously, "what's hockey?"

"It's a sport that happens at the place where you ice skate," she replied calmly, trying to hide the tremble of excitement in her voice as she Dutch-braided her adopted daughter's hair.

"Oo! Can I be a ballerina again?" she squealed a little with excitment, and Nikki could only smile.

"Of course you can," she smiled.

If only they knew about the Hockey vs. Figure-Skater rule between BTR...


	9. The Skating Hockey Wars

Roses at Midnight 8

Author Note: Lol random trivia/fact of the day...the last chapter had EXACTLY 900 words ;) EPIC MAN! :D

* * *

The young girl was very excited.

She _loved _to figure skate. Now, being seven-years-old, she was just a beginner/newbee. None the less, she'd quickly figured out that she was in love with it. Just gliding around the ring gracefully, making spins and sketching patterns into the ice...it was amazing to the young artist.

"Can I try to make a pretty butterfly, Nikki?" she giggled softly in anticipation, jiggling on her back as they went onto the hockey rink.

"Yes, sweetheart," she chuckled as she pushed open the doors, not keeping or trying to hide the down-home, thrilled grin of the tremdolously cold air hitting her face, "let's get out there."

* * *

_Is that who I think it is? _

That was suddenly the only thought on Kendall's mind as he gazed across the ring. The chest and body were too small to be a male's, but whoever it was on the rink warming up, she was very skilled. And just by the locks of brown coming out from her head mask and the frame, he had a pretty good idea...

"Nikki?" he called out, and she turned around easily and gracefully on one skate, waving at him once before taking off across the ice once again with speed and skill of a professional, her intents obvious to show off.

He grinned, accepting the challenge silently as he took off after her.

* * *

Lucy sighed softly to herself as she pulled on her second skate. Kendall _had _been helping her with her hockey gear, but now...

_She'd _shown up.

Then she saw the small girl now skating on the ice herself, and by her appearance, she was a figure-skater. Seeing her only brought back memories of Kendall and Camille...She chuckled as she remembered, tying her laces best she could and standing up shakily. She'd never been the greatest roller-blader, but she figured he would help her before...yeah.

Instead of attempting to the join the two and ultaimitely becoming a third wheel, she wobbled her way over to the small girl figure skating. Who knew? Maybe she'd know more about this than her...

* * *

James stuck out his lower lip in a small point. Aw, man...Kendall was her, too. He loved his brother, and that wouldn't ever change.

But he loved Nikki, too, just in a different way with a little bit of a stronger emotional pull...

Then he noticed another girl on the rink, stumbling her way over to Primrose. He couldn't help but chuckle, considering whether or not to help her out, or maybe flirt.

_Nah, _he thought as he took off for the two potential lovers, _I'll just make sure I'm not a third wheel..._

* * *

Prim looked up with a smile, "Hi! What's your name?"

"Um...Lucy," the older girl wobbled quite a bit, "what about you, kiddo?"

"Primrose, but you can call me Prim," she smiled sweetly, taking her hand gently in her two smaller ones in attempt to balance her, "do you need some help, Miss Lucy?"

"Yeah...this is my first time on the ice..." she squealed out a bit as she fell flat on her rear, struggling to regain her composure and about slipping right back down.

"Whoa...don't rush it," the small brunette soothed softly, pressing her hands to her shoulder a little bit, "it takes practice. Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

"You know how to play hockey?" the young child giggled loudly at 'Miss' Lucy's question.

"No...but I know how to figure skate!" she barely registered the hiesatance in the others eyes as she finally regained her footing.

"Well...alright."

* * *

Logan couldn't believe it.

He just flat out could _not _believe it.

He'd been skating since he was in second grade, and this was one of Camille's first times...and she was leaving him in the dust. Er...the ice, rather, if you wanted to get litteral, which he always wanted to do that, so...yeah.

"Come on, keep up slow poke!" he resisted the urge to pout at her as he struggled to follow her in step, slipping a bit on his own skates.

Somehow it was different...without his three best friends around, he didn't have as much confidence. Sure, he had his amazing girlfriend, but she was amazing in, like, everything. When it was the four hockey-heads from Minnosota, they didn't outdo him, or they were a little more far about it.

He knew she didn't mean it...but just once, he wanted to be a little better than her in _something _naturally.

* * *

Nikki couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

She was having the time of her life, that was for sure. He was a natural and very skilled, but she was better. They zipped around 'their' section of ice, her knocking away the puck just as it was about to swish into the neck. She giggled loudly once again as he pouted at her, lifting up his mask and sticking out his tongue.

"Mature, Knight," she grinned, and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Garcia," he teased, flipping her mask up to stare into her beautiful brown eyes, "rematch."

"Or..." she grinned sexily, "we could get some hot chocolate."

* * *

They hadn't paid attention to him, really, which he did not appricate.

About halfway through their little flirting game, he'd sat himself on bench, miserably looking at his lap to avoid the two sets of lovers zipping around. He'd barely noticed the figure-skating duo until he heard two loud feminine squeals, and he when he looked up, he had to chuckle at the two flat on their backs in the ice, giggling loudly and slipping as they tried to get up.

"Need some help, pretty girls?" he half-teased, boosting Prim up first then extending his hand to the girl still in the hockey gear, "it might help if you got out of the equipment, sweetie."

"Shut up, Diamond," she laughed, and he grinned a little goofily.

Ah, Lucy...

* * *

"Logie, what's wrong?" Camille inquired, stopping her zipping around the ring as he panted softly.

"Can we...stop for today?" after almost two hours of seeing her be beautiful and amazing, he was tired of seeing her outdoing him. But he apparently did a good idea of hiding it behind a smile, because she nodded and slide over to a bench.

"What'll we do now, then? Hot chocolate?" she offered, and he grinned.

"Starbucks. On me," he could forget about her being better than him...for now. After all, he did love her...

* * *

"So, just keep your hands out to keep you balanced, and..." Lucy was soaking up every word from the seven-year-old, much more than she did lessons in school.

"Alright..." she started out on shaky legs, trying to ignore James watching in the base of hockey suit as she tried to balance without that equipment...

"Careful, sweetheart," he chuckled, and she smirked halfway, only halfway kidding as she turned to him from where she was now sliding clumsily on the ice.

"Damn you," she replied.

* * *

Prim gasped. Oh my..._she just cursed! _

"That's a bad word!" she was all-buisness suddenly, all the strictness present in seven-year-old voice as she put her hands on her tiny hips.

"Sorry," but by the way she chuckled shortly with James, they obviously didn't mean it...

"And Mr. James, you're encouraging it!" she used a word Nikki had taught her one time when she was wrestling around in the sand with a boy from her school, "both of you need a time-out!"

She added a little finger wag to it, and much to her pleasure, they both got up and made their way over to a corner of the ice ring. She smirked a little, proud of herself as she sat down on the bench.

"Now, you stay there until I say move!" she declared, skating to the changing room and thinking of how proud that Nikki would be of her...

* * *

James and Lucy exchanged smirks as the stood in the corner. Eh...they were in time-out. At least it was because of the cutest little girl in the world.

* * *

"So, where's Prim today?" Kendall found it approiate to ask as he sipped their large mugs of hot chocolate.

"Figure-skating, I think," she nodded once, smiling calmly and feeling happier than she had in a long time.

His face paled just a bit, but his rosy-red cheeks covered it pretty good, thankfully, "Oh? And...are you a figure-skater as well?"

"Yep," she nodded, showing him a medal she'd put on before she left, "I'm a champion."

He gasped...and he suddenly realized he'd known her before...


	10. Sparks on ice

Roses at Midnight 9

_The four best friends of Minnosota were at the hockey rink, like usual. _

_Coming from a cold state where the ice-skating was greatly prided in, their rink was HUGE. It had different 'sections' of ice, and they were skating around, laughing and having a great time. It was the ideal way to spend their days, even as third-graders. Heck, it'd been their ideal way to hang since the summer after kindgergarden. _

_"Hey, Knight!" everyone knew that if the four of them had a leader, Kendall would be the man, so the prissy girl decided to speak to him, "give us some ice time, will ya'?" _

_"We were here first!" none the less, James, who already had the potiental to be a model, didn't flirt with her because she was a priss, just like her little boyfriend. No matter if she WAS too beautiful... _

_"So what? We have rights, too!" she squealed out, and Carlos and Logan exchanged sad gazes, knowing their mothers would come out and basically chase them out if they didn't go without a fight. _

_"Just like us. You think you're so great, but...we're greater! Hockey RULES!" Kendall barked out, skating up to her and her pretty boyfriend. _

_"You're barbrians!" her boyfriend replied in a little squeal, and instantly the six were in a glare-down. _

_But just before those two's mothers come out, a girl from the ice team pushed Kendall and the her fellow teammates away fro each other with a good ammount of strength, "All of you , shut up! Hockey is cool, and so is figure-skating. So shut up and figure out how to share it!" _

_She was beautiful, even as a nine-year-old. Those brown curls and beautiful eyes...it was no doubt Nikki. _

_All four boys couldn't help but stare a little as she went off ,right before skating off the house, not mad for once. Heck...she was too beautiful to be mad at..._

* * *

"Earth to K-Dog?" Nikki had a feeling she knew what he was remembering, but she kind of hoped he wasn't what she was herself, which, sadly, was the same thing.

"Um...how long have you been an ice skater?" he inquired weakly, and she bit her lower lip. Damn it...

"Third grade. I started out in Minnosota, too," she mumbled shyly, and much to her surprise, he started grinning.

Maybe it was because they were from the same place and began the same way. Maybe it was because she was commited to both. Maybe it was because she wasn't a priss.

Or maybe it was because of all three of them...that made him fall even deeper in love.

* * *

"Can we go now?" Lucy couldn't help but smirk at little as she faced the corner still, hearing the tred of skates behind them.

"Um..." apparently it was just another skater, and the rocker-girl blushed lightly as she shook her head.

"Forget I said anything..." she mumbled with a hard blush going up her face, and the pretty boy patted her back comfortingly, turning to wink at the random skater.

"Carry on," he chuckled, and as said skater did, quite confused at the two teenagers now facing the corner like toddlers, both of them had to crack up laughing behind their hands.

Priceless...

* * *

"Coffee..." Camille was hovering her face over the steam in her coffee cup, and the brains of the BTR boys couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm guessing it's good," he sipped his own, and she grinned with a nod.

"So, I'm auditioning for a new role," she was obviously excited about it, and he grinned lightly.

"Oh? Tell me about it," he leaned forward, and as he lost himself in her words, he felt his mind wander in and out of actually paying attention.

What was he better at? Music? Singing? Acting? Skating? Writing songs? Dancing?

..._Anything?_

* * *

Prim was greatly amused with herself as she skipped in, having full intentions of getting some hot chocolate and telling Nikki of her day. That's when she stopped, a small, knowing smile playing on her lips as she gazed at the adorable sight of her and Kendall kissing.

"Awww..." she teased lightly, giggling when Nikki rolled her eyes as they broke away.

Not only had she put two older people in time-out, but she made two of them blush...oh no...she'd forgotten about James and Lucy!

* * *

The two of them were still laughing as they stood together, trying to keep warm in the bitterly cold air. She'd totally forgotten about them...

"So...are you the third wheel of the two lovers, too?" Lucy inquires, and he smirked weakly, trying to play it like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah..." he looked into her eyes...wow, were they always that beautiful?

And just as he was kissing her, Primrose squealed, "Hey! Miss Nikki, are you aloud to kiss in time-out?"


	11. Blessings

Roses at Midnight 10

Just like what happened the day before, there was a stare-down between Nikki, Griffen, and Gustavo in the office.

Even Griffen had to admit, she was an amazing singer. She had a large range, and Gustavo had to admit she would attract a lot of boy fans with her obvious beauty. Kelly liked her from the start, and the boys, (paticulary Kendall,) were more than willing to let her join right away.

Now it was all up to this moment.

* * *

Primrose was sitting on the carpet of the Palmwoods, drawing happily as people smiled at her cuteness, a few greeting her with coos and making her even happier.

But then Bitters showed up.

"Little girls are not allowed in my lobby without a legal gaurdien," he told her bitterly, taking her arm and plucking her to her feet easily because of her light weight.

"But Miss Nikki's at Roque Records," her little lip instantly became a pout, "and she said that my Auntie and Uncle can't look after me today."

"Not my problem," he turned her to the door with a little push, "go find your mother, kid."

"Actually," Katie noticed the comotion from where she headed to spy on her brothers, coming over and wrapping her arm around Prim's, "the state can legally sue you for not looking over a child on your grounds when her gaurdian or parent is not around."

Scowling at the eleven year old, he replied in a grumble, "I suppose your right, Knight."

"I can take her off your hands," the preteen stuck out her open palm, "but for a small fee."

* * *

"I like her!" Griffen suddenly exclaimed, putting his hands together and rubbing a little, "the market loves fresh, talented teenage girls, and that will mean more money for me. Gustavo, sign her to your record deal immediately. Nikkel, you start tomorrow to show for the press."

"Yes sir," she said with a small, serious nod, even though inside her excitement was about to bubble over.

And as soon as she excused herself to the hallway, she let it.

* * *

"You know Miss Nikki?" Prim inquired as she walked into The Crib with Katie, clutching her drawings and colors to her chest securely.

"Well, Kendall knows her, and I'm his sister, so it'll be fine," the preteen smirked as she flipped through the money now in her hand, putting it into her pocket and flopping back to the couch, "relax, have a soda."

"Miss Nikki says too much soda isn't healthy..." but even the almost perfect little girl couldn't resist the open can of Dr. Pepper suddenly in her hands.

* * *

"Excited, much?" Kendall chuckled, coming into the hallway as Nikki sank to the floor, back to the wall, grinning all over the place and obviously thrilled beyond belief.

"Just a little, Ken-Dork," she was grinning as she said it, accepting as he pulled her off her feet, spinning her around as she giggled like a child, "I never imagined this dream coming true."

"And I never imagined meeting a girl like you," he smiled in response, pressing his forehead to hers as he breathed softly, "so dreams do come true."

* * *

Katie was very much amused.

The powers of Dr. Pepper never ceized to amaze her. In no time, the shy seven-year-old adopted daughter of Nikki was bouncing all around The Crib, giggling and becoming very loose around her. The kid actually turned out to be pretty cool, and the preteen had a feeling they could be friends.

"I don't know why Miss Nikki says I can't have soda a lot," the younger girl was bouncing on her heels as she talked while Katie sorted her new money into her large safe in her room, "it's AMAZING!"

"What else doesn't she let you have?" the light-haired brunette inquired, tucking away her load of cash and smirking lightly when Prim listed quite a few items.

Oh, this would be fun...

* * *

"So, did Nikki make the cut?" she didn't really know her, so the rocker chick was trying not to judge the newest addition to the fame buisness.

"Yep," James smiled a little, sliding beside her cooly and offering her a pink milkshake, "drink, m' lady?"

Chuckling a chuckle that was almost a giggle, Lucy accepted with a small smirk, "Why thank you, my loyal servant. Off with you so I can attend to writing another single."

"Or I could stay here and help," he threw his arm around her, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and smirk.

* * *

Carlos was very much unamused.

Everybody had someone now for almost postive sure. Kendall and Nikki, James and Lucy, Logan and Camille...but why didn't he have anybody? Was something wrong with him?

As he was pondering this, head bent and lower lip stuck out in a minor pout, he ran into someone who smelled like red jollyranchers and bubblegum. Looking in surprise, pout fading instantly, and he stared at the girl suddenly in front of him.

She was very beautiful, even if she had a somewhat petite form. Her hair was light brown with streaks of natural red woven in, and her eyes were big and blue, deep and almost exotic. With her small curves and beautiful, innocent, pinkened face, he felt his heart swell inside of his ribcage.

"Hi..." he squeaked out, and she smiled shyly, looking to the ground a bit.

"I'm sorry for running into you...I guess I just had my head in the clouds," she was getting redder by the second, and he reached up, gently adjusting her blue headband and grinning, whipping out a can off soda and chugging it as she watched, curious.

Sucking in a deep breathe, he carefully burped out, "Will...you...go...out...with...meeeeee?"

She took a step back, a little alarmed by the gestur and becoming redder. Suddenly, he realized that she probably was grossed out, and that made his swelling heart and emotions sink to his stomach.

"I will," she suddenly smiled, and as soon as she turned to get her phone to answer a text, he all but fell to his knees and shouted out his praises of victory and glee.

_Thank you, God, _he thought as she turned back to him with a warm, caring smile, _thank you, thank you, thank you..._


	12. New Girl, New Plans

Roses at Midnight 11

"So...um...what's your name?" Carlos inquired shyly to his new date that night as they strolled down the park. It was late, and the clouds were filling the skies, making the slightly damp sidewalk shine out against the streetlights.

"Claire," she replied warmly, "you're Carlos Garcia, right?"

"That's right," his heart was racing as she slipped off her light green jacket, tying it around her waist, revealing a long-sleeved maroon shirt that fit nicely to her arms.

"So, I'm actually an old friend of Nikki. I came out here to make it big," she looked to the sky with a smile, "I'm really excited to see her again."

"How long's it been?" he inquired, suddenly curious as to hold long Nikki'd been in L.A.

"About a year and half. I've really missed her," she smiled wider now, "but soon, I'll get to see her again. She's going to be so surprised."

"I know where she'll be tomorrow," he offered with a small smile of his own, his cheek becoming a light pink, "I can take you to her then."

"That would be amazing," she stopped walking long enough to give him a hug, "thank you, Cartilos."

* * *

_***Time shift* **_

* * *

"Oh, oh, o-oh, oh..."

Griffen first command was the rerecord the boys' first song, with Nikki included. Now all five of them were piled in the recording both, her waiting for the part where she'd come in with her vocals. She was resisted the urge to begin dancing, considering the cramped space, as Kendall began the beginning verse.

_What you want, _

_What you feel. _

_Never quit and make it real, _

_When you go 'Big Time!' _

She sang in a powerful, C-minor ranged voice. Kendall began grinning, which encouraged her to sing louder and more confidently.

_This is my dream..._she thought happily as they played on, _and now I'll never wake up._

* * *

"Hey," James could only grin as Lucy came up to him with a smile on her face as soon as he stepped out of the recording booth, kissing her lips gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you," he smiled in return, and she nuzzled up to his side a bit.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" she inquired with a warm smile, and his smile faded.

"Um...actually, the guys and I were going to celabrate Nikki making the cut. Please...join us?" he was actually sputtering, and she could only sigh and try and smile as she accepted.

* * *

"Nikki!"

The girl turned at the familiar voice calling her name, a bit surprised and shrugging off Kendall's arms, "Oh my gosh...Claire?!"

"Nikki," the younger wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck, tears off joy springing into her eyes as the two embraced tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Claire-Bear," Nikki buried her own face in the other's smaller shoulder, "how did you get here?"

"The plane," the brown-redhead giggled lightly, "I came to try for a solo. Like you!"

"That's awesome for you, but..." the older looked to her new boyfriend with a smile that was so warm, so loving, Claire had to giggle again.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Prim had never had so much fun in her life.

She was zipping around the skating rink, pushing down on the end of the skateboard, flipping it and landing almost accurately on her feet. Wobbing a little, she grinned to Katie with joy and amazement at this new sport her adopted mother never let her try.

"You're real good," Katie smirked lightly, patting the younger's helmet, "you're a natural."

"Really?" the child's eyes shown with hopefulness, and when the brunette nodded, she squealed a little, "yay! I'm a natural!"

"What else haven't you tried?" and Katie's eyes shown with mischief...

* * *

"Ah..." Logan smiled as he kissed his own girlfriend, looking up to Nikki and Kendall smiling at each other, "love is in the air."

"Who's the new girl?" Camille inquired, and the smart boy squinted a little, racking his brain for memory.

"No idea," he replied, kissing her again and locking his arms around her gently, "are you ready for our party tonight, Cami?"

"I'll wear something pretty," she teased lightly, "come on, let's go meet Nikki's friend."

* * *

"Hi...oh my gosh, you're Logan," she couldn't help but smile as she saw him.

This was a dream come true for her. She was actually meeting BTR, and she was actually seeing her older sister figure again. Wow, she could barely catch her breathe...

"Yes, I am," he smiled to her, shaking her hand and making her heart pump a little faster, "this is my girlfriend, Camille."

"Camille!" she gasped, shaking her outstretched hand eagerly, "you're an _amazing_ actress! I really admire you."

"Really?" the older girl smiled, "why thank you. You're...very pretty."

She couldn't help but blush at the compliment, turning to shake hands with Kendall before looking to Nikki was shining, excited eyes, "This is amazing! You're really a part of Big Time Rush...I have to say I'm jealous."

* * *

"Are you sure this is really okay?" now that her adrenaline was wearing off, Prim was obviously feeling guilty about what she was doing.

"Yes, I'm sure," Katie rolled her eyes, used to this kind of stuff for her benefit and others, "now, try on this dress. We both need to look awesome for the party tonight."

* * *

Carlos liked Claire.

Oh, Carlos liked Claire a _lot_.

That was completely and totally obvious to the pack leader of BTR. And with James and Lucy going out and Camille and Logan being on their "on again" stage, there was just too much happiness and love flying everywhere for them to all just be together at one big table and not up kissing.

"Baby sister," he smiled slyly when she entered, carrying mall bags with young Prim, "how fast can you get reservations for the ultimate date-party night ever?"


	13. Preperation

Roses at Midnight 12

"How does it look?" Nikki inquired, stepping out of the dressing room and slowly lowering her arms to her sides.

She couldn't help but smirk when her new boyfriend's mouth dropped open, drool lining the peeks of the corners of his mouth. She was clad in a deep red dress with dark blue medium-heels to match, and with her curves and deathly beautiful face, she was gorgeous.

Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

"It's sparkly and glitterly and spiny and..."

Prim babbled on eagerly, spinning in her new dress Katie got for her with her mother's credit card. The older chuckled, spinning herself in her matching one, only hers was a deep green.

"It's _pink," _the eleven year old was certainly right: It was _very _pink.

So of course little Primrose loved it.

* * *

"I'm not coming out..." poor Claire was blushing red, and she hadn't even stepped outside of the changing room yet.

She was wearing a dress Nikki had insisted on buying her, and she decided to try it on before leaving the store. It was a black min dress that sparkled with the white stars weaved in the fabric when she moved, and it barely covered her thighs. She was so modest, and the thought of her new boyfriend seeing her in made her too embarrassed.

"Yes you are," Nikki smirked at her poor friend, picking the lock easily and carrying her out, squirming and all.

"No, no, no, no!" Claire squealed, trying to free herself and knowing it was truly to no avail.

"Oh, Carlos!" her older friend teased, making the younger hide her face in her shoulder and stop squirming, "love you too, Claire-Bear."

* * *

James' heart was about to pop.

"I'm guessing you like," Lucy did a slow spin, swinging her hips and completely showing off the fact she had on tight-fitting booty shorts as she lifted her arms, flexing them to show off her shimmery ark blue tanktop.

Her boyfriend just blushed and nodded frantically, reaching out to touch her shoulder and tracing his hand up her arm. She accepted, falling into his chest backwards and stroking the side of his face as he tipped her backwards. Slowly, he lifted her until their foreheads touched, then their noses, then their lips.

* * *

"Whoah!" Camille had to laugh as she fell to the ground, still trying to get the dress on and accidently sticking her foot through the arm hole, making her lose her balance when she tried to pull it up.

Her phone buzzed on the counter as she stood back up, making her chuckle and open it up. She was pretty surprised to see who it was from, but she read the text message with a smile: _**I'm coming home soon :) **_

**Kendall will be so excited, **she replied, **maybe you two can go get some pink smoothies. **

_**Lol yeah,** _came the reply, _**I never forgot about him. I hope he never forgot me...:/ **_

**Nah, **the actress chuckled, **he'll be running around with joy when he finds out that you're coming back. **

_**Lol.** _

After this response, the dark-headed beauty shut the phone and turned back to her dress, feeling like things were perfect in the world. Suddenly, realzation slapped her in the face, and she fell over and bolted to sit up with a gasp.

"Jo's coming back?!"

* * *

"It looks good," Nikki smiled in approval to her little sister figure, who smiled in return and finished up the braid, "alright. You're turn."

The younger's face paled a little bit as her hands reached up to cover the couple of knots now woven into her hair, "But...please don't pull hard..."

"I won't, I won't," taking the brush, she began to brush, making Claire squeal out.

"Ow!"

* * *

Kendall was a bit of a nervous wreck.

"You need to relax," James clutched his friends shoulders, shaking firmly a couple of times.

"But-" he began to protest, but the pretty boy starting shaking harder, getting in his face and gripping tightly.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" he demanded, making the blonde push him off.

The thing was, though, that all of the BTR boys were nervous. Logan could be claimed as the most level-headed at the time, but in truth, he was also excited to dance the night away with his on-again girlfriend. James was a ladies man, but Lucy was beautiful and amazing, so it was hard to keep his heart beating a steady pace. Kendall and Carlos were both terrified for their new girlfriends, to treat them carefully and not screw up and lose them.

"Young love," Mama Knight sighed with shake of her head.

* * *

Katie smirked as the lights hit the stage, making it radiate blue and white. Prim cooed softly beside her, obviously amazed, as she climbed the stage and tapped the microphone a few times.

"What are you doing?" the seven-year-old inquired.

"Checking the sound," the older brown-haired cutie adjusted the hiegh and volume, tapping it again and fixing up the rest of the insturments, not really paying attention to her companion climbing the steps and taking the microphone from the stand.

_So if I surrvive, _

_Then I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. _

_My legs are dangling off the edge, _

_The bottom of my bottle is my only friend._

_I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

* * *

"Thank you..." Claire smiled at the bun her hair was now in, making her look very wise and beautiful.

"No problem," the older girl squeezed her shoulders, helping her to her feet and smirking, "now, let's get to the limo and blow those boys away, shall we?"

* * *

The eleven year old stared at the other, "What?!"

"I heard it on Miss Nikki's iPod..." Prim blushed a little bit, "um...I like it. It's a nice song."

_Oh, God, _Katie thought, snatching the microphone with her mind racing a bit, _who exactly _is _this Nikki person...? _


	14. Big Time Party, Part 1

Roses at Midnight 13

Fast dancing. Music. Unlimited soft drinks and snacks/food. Talking. Fighting in a corner. Laughing. Making out. The room upstairs no longer vacant. Smiles everywhere.

The _ultimate BIG TIME party._

* * *

"Wow..."

Claire's mind was blown on many, many, _many _levels. Even though she wasn't from the country coming into the big, glittery town, she was still just as blown away. All of the people coming to see her and Nikki to see them into the Palmwoods and Hollywood, all because of the Big Time Rush themselves...

Amazing.

* * *

"Hey handsome," Nikki did a small strut to her new lover, swinging her wide hips and wrapping a delicate, perfectly shaped arm around his slighty sweating neck, kissing his pinkening cheek and turning it a tomato red.

"You are so beautiful," he gently put his hand on her hip, spinning her slowly as slow music began through the speakers, almost on total time.

_Thank you, __baby sister..._Kendall thought as she kissed him deeply on the lips, her eyes twinkling with daringness and fire.

* * *

His girlfriend was very on-edge. This concerned Logan.

But he didn't really have time to worry about it. She kept pulling him into every dance, and now he was panting on the bleachers, trying to catch his breathe as he rubbed his throbbing feet. She was talking with Lucy now, up at the top of the large gym bleachers' that they'd rented out for the night, slightly obscured from the rest of the commotion.

"She wear you out, too?" James chuckled, sitting beside his friend and pulling off his own shoes to tend his poor feet.

"You have _no _idea," he gasped out, making the pretty boy laugh out loud as he reclined a bit, stretching his shoulders and tilting back his neck, staring at the beautiful colors.

"Those two seem to be having a great time," he commented as he looked back the rocking dance floor to Carlos and Claire, who were making their way to the center, dancing their hearts out like they'd never stop.

"I give him ten minutes,"

"I give him five,"

"Five bucks?"

"Deal."

* * *

Katie insisted Primrose to stay with her.

She was concerned about the young girl, that was for sure, and she was concerned for 'Miss Nikki' as well. If Bullet was on her iPod, that must have meant she was suicidal, or at best, didn't really have a problem with the idea or practice of it. To have a girl like that with her brother...

"Balloons!"

And just like that, Prim was gone.

* * *

_This girl is fire..._

It was beautiful.

She was graceful, fearless, and daring with the movements of her body. He was light on his feet, quick-handed, and graceful. They moved in sync, their bodies fitting together when they'd fit together in lightning movements, the red, yellow, and orange dancing across their clothes.

The music stopped, and so did they, just on time.

For a minute, all in the world was silent. All's breaths held as they stared into each other's eyes, her full of fire as always, and his with love and amazement. Deep within their orbs, though, their was hunger, and their was want for each other.

The kiss sealed their fate that night.

* * *

Until the semi-awkward freeze in time, Katie had been absoutley frantic to find the seven year old little girl.

"Primrose?!" she yelled, running through all of the dancing, singing, and drinking, "Primrose, where are you?!"

Her voice was enveloped in the noise and lost, barely bouncing off of the walls and not even bouncing off the large soundwaves from the speakers, and tears filled the eleven-year-old's eyes. She couldn't have lost her, she couldn't...

* * *

"Will you sing with me?"

Carlos' heart whimpered when Claire requested this sweetly. Of course he would, and he let her know with great, enthusastic expressment.

He just hoped she could actually _sing_...

* * *

Lucy, at least, was better at hiding her on-edgeness from her boyfriend than her best friend.

As Logan looked at her curiously as well as lovingly as the two of them came out and James looped arms with her own, even she could see the edge in her eyes. Both of them shared concerns and worry, but even if she was an amazing actress, she was still obviously afraid. Lucy, on the other hand, was more punk and relaxed, even if she really wasn't at that moment.

Maybe James wouldn't ask, and she wouldn't have to admit about Jo...

* * *

Nikki smiled as she made out with Kendall Knight.

It was a true dream come alive, and now they were together, bodies fitting like puzzle pieces and their lips against each other's hungrily, lovingly. Their hands were interwined while their fingers tangling in each other's hair, she was on top of him, and their bodies shifted, though they were still fully clothed.

True love was too beautiful to describe that night.

* * *

Katie's eyes went wide as she spotted her small friend.

"Prim..." her voice was a whisper as the small girl collasped onto the ground, coughing violently and shaking all over, and the older ran to her side, "Prim, what's wrong?"

"A...ash..." she wheezed out, and the brunette's eyes went wide.

_What am I going to do? _

_**To be**_ continued..._  
_


	15. Present for Nikki :)

Roses at Midnight 14

"In...inh..." the seven year old wheezed out, and the older gripped her small hands, pulling her up and struggling to get her on her back, "M-mi-miss...Ni..."

"Don't talk..." Katie whispered hoarsely as the younger gripped her neck with her thin, shaking arms as firmly as she could now, "I'm going to take care of you."

She ran the entire way upstairs.

* * *

Nikki's eyes went wide as she saw her daughter.

Yanking her shirt back over her head from it'd been becoming pushed up by her love, she quickly placed her on the bed, yanking a inhaler out of her pocket and putting it to her shaking, cold lips. After a few pumps, color began returning to her face, and all three of them began to breath at normal pace again.

"Thank God..." the adoption mother breathed out first, and Katie looked suspiously now to her older sibling.

"...What were you two doing in here?..."

* * *

"So who won the bet?"

Since Carlos had willingly stopped and was now setting up on the stage with Claire, Logan and James were arguing about it. Lucy rolled her eyes, looked to her best for just a moment, and they both grabbed their boys and dragged them in the opposite directions as Claire smiled and spoke into the microphone.

* * *

"My name is Claire Falls, and my boyfriend and I are going to sing a song."


	16. Big Time Party, Part 2

Roses at Midnight 15

Author Note: I know that last chapter was a little bit of let down, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging forever ;) So, here goes nothing with the next (longer!) chapter! :D

* * *

_She didn't cry when her dog died, _

_She barely blinked when she broke her wrist. _

_She hardley looked up when she was bullied, _

_And smiled, "They're not worth it." _

Claire's voice was beautiful, flowing out of her soul in a smooth alto voice. Her singing voice was a little low, being an alto, and yet it was enchanting and powerful, completely contridicting the soft voice she usually spoke with. None the less, she was a very talented singer, and Carlos was grinning like a fool as he joined into the song she wrote herself.

_Her frends all look at her and say, "What's with that?" _

_She just smiles and laughs. _

The two of them joined together, their voices flowing and fitting together almost perfectly as the audience started to clap, cheering and whistling for two of the newest lovers in Hollywood.

_Bad things happen, that's just life _

_But I know...it'll be alright. _

_Let the lightning strike, _

_And the teardrops fall. _

_Then let the thunder roll. _

As the music rocked on in the background, the two smiled at each other as the audience cheered louder. It was obvious to all of them they worked well with each other, in personality _and _in singing, and the Rushers in the crowd obviously loved it.

_Years later she married a man_

_Who was never around. _

Carlos started the next verse, and Claire belted out: _He met another women. _After she did this, they took unison in her song.

_When she found out, _

_She was sad. _

_But looked down on angry words. _

The male took the next part:

_Her friends all stare at her and say, "What's with you?" _

_She just smiles, "He won't put me in the blues." _

The two of them rejoined their voices to reapeat the chorus.

_Bad things happen, that's just life _

_But I know...it'll be alright. _

_Let the lightning strike, _

_And the teardrops fall. _

_Then let the thunder roll. _

Claire kissed his cheek lightly before sitting ontop of a speaker, folding one leg over the other as she took on singing by herself.

_Well, years did go by and it finally came her time. _

_Her family sang Amazing Grace, _

_And then, they heard her say. _

Once again, the two lovers repeated the chorus, slower with the instruments. And slowly, the music picked back up, allowing Claire to hit a high note: _And let the thunder...And the let thunder roll..._

"Lighting strikes..." Carlos now half-sang, half-spoke as the two rejoined each other in center stage, their lips barely apart.

"Raindrops will fall..." she did the same, tears of joy spinging in her eyes as they dueted the last part together before kissing.

_And let the thunder roll. _

* * *

"That's my little sister!"

Even if it wasn't bilogical, Nikki was still very proud of her little sister figure. She smirked as Kendall stared at the stage, impressed, and nudged him in the stomach as the DJ blasted out another fast paced song.

"Stop drooling," she teased, grabbing his hand, "and let's dance."

* * *

After that ashma attack, Katie was a little paranoid about letting Primrose out of her sight.

The two stood in the back of the party, watching other people dance as they 'casually' sipped some point. Both of them were a little on edge, and that's when Tyler strode up to them, double checking behind himself for his mother before raising an eyebrow.

"What are you two standing around for?" he tilted his head to the side a little, "it's party time!"

He spread out his hands for emphasise, and Katie smiled thinly, patting Prim's head gently before replying, "Yeah. We...just got tired, so now we're resting. We'll get back to the party in a little while, I gues."

"Or," he grabbed her wrist suddenly, starting to pull her out as a slower song filled the place, "we could dance now."

* * *

_Love..._

Primrose smiled as Katie was dragged away, both her and the boy with the read hair blushing. The small seven year old watched with quite a level of humor as they fumbled their fingers together, mimicing the other couples in position as they started to rock together. Giggling to herself, she decided to try and find Miss Nikki and Kendall so she could eat some real food, something more healthy.

No sooner had she slipped into the crowd was she grabbed.

* * *

James wasn't very amused as he sat on a bench, pouting a little as Lucy giggled with Camille. Logan sat on the other end of the bench, pouting a little himself. Both of them had been forced to take a 'time-out', which niether of them were happy about, from their girlfriends, who found this super funny and approiate.

"Not fair..." the pretty boy mumbled, looking at his shoes a bit, only smiling as he remembered he was in a simlar situation when he finally got to kiss Lucy.

* * *

_How demaning. _

This was really all Logan could think at the moment.

* * *

"Having fun?" Kendall chuckled as he dipped his girlfriend down, her brown curls falling behind her as she put one foot in the air for dramtic affect at the salsa.

"Very much so," she giggled, twirling a bit as he side-stepped, catching her to the side she twisted to gracefully and bending back a little himself, allowing her head to rest briefly on his chest befoe they both began to move apart in step with the rhythm.

The blonde's heart throbed each time they touched, his heart raced every time he looked at her, a sweat ran down his back jus a bit each time she smiled at him. The sudden feeling of love was addicting, and to ever get enough seemed impossible at the moment. All he knew was that he was very, very lucky, and that he never wanted the night to end. As she smiled once again, she pressed her lips to his, and his heart just about was overwhelmed.

It was passionate, brilliant, and dangerous.

It was a brillant kiss.

* * *

"Keep still!"

Her young eyes were full of terror as she was thrown into the darkness, onto something warm and damp. She shuddered as a door slammed, an engine roared around her, and she was thrown into greedy, tight hands. She tried to scream, but the bond muffld it into almost nothing as rap exploded through the speakers and tears soaked her face. She prayed frantically as the lights vanished, replaced by nothing but terror and struggles.

A blow to the gut sent her under and reactivated her ashma.


	17. The Search

Roses at Midnight 17

_Petrified. _

That was the only word that could be used to describe the youth who was now being dragged through what looked like an old warehouse. She was visibly shaking, it only growing more violently as she was lung into a small closet. She was worn completely down from the ashtma attack she'd somehow managed to gain control, and a set of golden teeth gleamed in the pale moonlight.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he came closer, "this will only hurt a little..."

Her scream was lost with the night.

* * *

The sleepy smile on Nikki's face was short lived.

She'd woken against a shirtless Kendall, which was an amazing dream achieved in her standards. Now that she was clad in a bathroom, she padded down the gym steps, into the mess from the insane party. She looked around groggily, wondering what had happened to her adopted daughter. It only took a few phone calls and laps around the building, the last ones more frantic than before, for her to realize reality with horror.

_She's gone._

* * *

Katie could not stop blaming herself.

_I should've never tried to dance with Tyler, I should've protected her..._

* * *

The peace was broken within two seconds.

James was perfectly happy in Lucy's arms. The two were pressed against one another, fully clothed, mind you, but fitting together, like they were meant for each other. He was running his hands through her hair once again when his phone buzzed, and the world stopped turning for a few moments in time.

For him, at least.

* * *

His little sister figure was absoutely hysterical.

"It's okay...we'll find her..." but Logan was fumbling over his words and shaking as he pressed her to his own chest.

_God, please let us find her..._

* * *

She actually woke up.

But she kind of wished she hadn't.

Her little body was absoutley abused, bruised, and bloodied. She screamed the second she tried to move, jerking and vometing to the side. Feverishly, she forced herself to lay back on her back, eyes hot and face all but on fire. The poor thing could barely bring herself to move after that, and she laid there, still sprawled out and utterly helpless. Dots danced and blurred in her eyes as she drifted somewhere between reality and nothingness, stomach lurching and head light.

_Confusion. _

* * *

It was all her fault and she knew it.

Nikki knew that she was going to do some damage to herself when the night came. She'd gotten so caught up in her little fantasy romance she'd neglected the little girl she'd had to coax to trust her, and she knew Primrose actually loved her. But now she was gone because of herself, and now she was possibly dead.

_Dead_.

The seventeen year old couldn't handle losing the only thing she'd allowed herself to fully love again.

She simply couldn't.

* * *

Unbelievable.

Claire just couldn't believe that someone would actually want to grab a little girl like that.

But at the same time, she did beieve it. Memories crammed themselves once again into her brain as she and Carlos rushed into the car, all of their eyes frantic for any signs of suspion. All of them were desperate to find the seven year old, and all of them were obvious petrified in unison. They were screaming out her name; pouring out of the car at almost every building and cramming themselves back in when they had no avail.

That's how much they all cared.

The newest girl in town couldn't help but wish that someone would've loved her enough to do anything like this the first time she was kidnapped...or any of the times, really...

* * *

_Pain. _

That was all the young girl was consumed with now as her abducters swung themselves in a van.

"You're going to leave me here to die?" she croaked out with a couple of shattered teeth bits mixing with her steady mouth blood, and the one with the golden teeth grinned wickedly.

"I got to see what I wanted," he purred sickly, making her stomach reverse again, "nasty! Screw this; let's roll."

And then she was alone in agony.

* * *

Kendall was the one to hear it, but Nikki was the first to react.

"Primose?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, running into the building with him at her heels while the van stopped in the parking lot with the others in, looking alarmed, "PRIMROSE, ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

Silence.

"PRIMROSE!"


	18. Reloss

Roses at Midnight 18

**_Author Note_**: Nikki, you're always going to be amazing/strong. It does a lot of people good, including myself, to care about what human beings have done to this world. Bless you, sister

P.S. As a special gift, you get four updates tonight. Love you, girl :)

* * *

_Bring me to life..._

In her state, there was music playing in her mind. She numbly felt her body being moved, somebody touching her face as something wet mixed in with the blood on both of her cheeks, but her concentration stayed on the music she remembered. She'd first heard the song on Miss Nikki's iPod, on a summer day where her mother figure was out on a jog and she was left to herself. This song was by a lady with a beautiful, high voice, just like Miss Nikki's.

_Miss Nikki... _

Her name made the youth stirr with curiousity and worry. She hoped that she wouldn't be punished; she didn't mean for any of this to happen. She shuddered inwardly at the memory of the men's hands all over her tiny, helpless body; the images tainted her thoughts and made her stomach jerk violently. If she could, she'd throw up again, but her insides felt empty and her body felt violated.

_Save me... _

* * *

She could not even begin to describe how she felt.

Ever since the lost of her innocent, beautiful little sister, Nikki had sworn completely off of love and caring. She was severely depressed and became just as suicidal, and as time wore on, her attempts failed. She slowly weened herself off of the drugs an the endless torture, allowing herself to start singing/dancing/exercising. She kept her mind off of what the world was becoming; she went to therapy and let other peopl inside her dark exsistance. She listened to music and ran, and she started her goal to meet her favorite band- Big Time Rush.

And she adopted Primrose.

She'd been very hiesitant at first. She didn't want to lose anymore than she already had when she'd just started getting her life back in her own control, and yet she did. For the past three years, she hadn't regretted a single moment of it, even if she did move out when she was fifteen because of it.

But now...she was losing her adopted little girl.

* * *

The pain was unobtainable by even Kendall to understand.

He could not even begin to imagine what it could possibly be like for her, a girl who'd lost so much to be losing the one real thing she'd known for three good years. The only he could think was imagine Katie in that position; it was sickening. All the leader of BTR could do was hold as she sobbed, the doctors whisking the youth away as the newly budding family help each other in comfort and in grief.

_Whatever higher power there is...please let her live..._

* * *

"Is this what the world has come to?!"

James screamed angerily, punching the wall. Lucy's eyes glistened as she watched her boyfriend rage, his face red and twisted in inward agony. She couldn't explain why he was so torn, but she did know he found Nikki admirable and brave. To see her so weak...

It had to break his heart.

* * *

Claire was quiet as Carlos sobbed in her shoulder.

The memories were swirling madly in her mind, demanding her attention and her own tears. The crisis at hand was ever present as she sliped back into a past that was anything but pleasent...


	19. A little adopted girl named Primrose

Roses at Midnight 19

_Fourteen year old Nikki was terrified. _

_She stood awkwardly with the other people in line, all of them waiting anxiously to get a look of the eligible children to be adopted. Technically, she wasn't old enough to be doing this, but she was too lonely to be flying solo anymore. If a girl needed her, she had full intentions of showing off her forged documents that claimed she was sixteen and simply picking up her already adopted sister. It was risky, but she'd done far riskier; she was clever and creative. _

_The four year old hiding behind the legs of the other children caught her eye instantly. _

_"Hi," she spoke softly and soothing, squatting down to her level, "what's your name, sweetheart?"_

_"Pwimwose," she replied softly, shyly hiding behind her own hands, "me miss my daddy. Mommy made owies on me, and Daddy leaveded me hewe. Me miss him." _

_Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, and the ten-year-old-female's heart broke. She knew then and there that Primrose was the right girl to keep her company, and she scooped her up and held her close, letting her cry into her shoulder. The poor little girl didn't understand why the world was so cruel, but she did understand she was scared and alone. _

_Nikki was detirmined to change that. _

**_*Time shift*_**

_"Wow," Prim cooed in amazement as her new adopted mother walked inside of her- now their- house, "so pwetty!" _

_The fourteen year old actually found her house very ugly, with all of the clutter and the clothes strowed everywhere. Even so, she put on a brav smile for the younger's sake, setting her and her bags down. Her mother's gaze flashed dangerously, considering she'd told her daughter specifically not to do this, and now she'd broguht home a four year old. _

_"Hello, mother," the teenager spoke plainly, "this is Primrose."_

_"What did I tell you, Nichole?" the women snapped, storming to her as the toddler hide behind the youth's legs, "I said NO!" _

_"And I said yes," Nikki countered dangerously, eyes flashing with more agression and pain than the older's eyes ever could,"so put pack your bra and deal with it, bitch!"_

_And as always, her father just looked on wordlessly._

**_*Time shift* _**

_"Where are we goin', Miss Nikki?" Prim inquired as the fifteen year old slung her backpack on her shoulders and helped her do the same._

_"Far, far away," the older youth replied, scooping the little girl in her arms and cradling her close, allowing her to latch onto her neck and hold on for all of her worth, "I'm going to take care of you by myself." _

_"You can do that?" the young thing didn't understand why her mother hated her grandmother so much and visa-versa. _

_"Yes, I can." _

I'm not supposed too, _she thought as she slipped out of the house, just like she'd done so many other times before, _but I'll be damned if anyone stops me now.

_***Time shift***_

_"Look!" _

_The adopted mother smiled at her adopted child's handrawn photo. In the past three years, Prim had become quite the artist, and she couldn't be prouder of her. Now she pinned said painting onto the already filled refridgerator, still on an energy buzz from joined BTR and knowing of the amazing party they were going to be getting ready for in just a few minutes. _

_"You be careful," she told the young brunette, kissing her forehead. _

_"I will, Miss Nikki!" she promised, kissing her cheek, "I love you lots!" _

_Smiling, the other replied honestly, "And I love you more than you could ever know."_

* * *

_Could it really just have been yesterday? _the present-time Nikki thought as she reburied her face in her face in her hands, tears repouring out of her eyes as she gripped her shift edge for all her worth, as if it would relieve the ache in her heart.

She couldn't see life without her at this point. She loved that little girl so, so much, and in all honesty, they'd grown up and matured together. They'd surrvived hunger, cold nghts, spats, lonliness, and fights with the goverment as one, and now they were inseperable. When you boiled down to it, the two newest developing serious lovers wouldn't ever be as close as the two of him; Kendall could never possibly take her place.

_I can't lose her, _she thought helplessy as the doctor stepped into the waiting room, _I just can't lose her._


	20. When You Know

Roses at Midnight 20

_**Author Note**_: LOL. In total, my last chapter at _exactly_ 777 words. Couldn't do that again, even if I tried...:) ;P

* * *

"How is she doing?"

Everyone in the waiting room looked up the second Nikki fumbled out the question, and the doctor's mouth curved upward just a little bit as he said, sounding wiery and tired, "She's in stable condition, but we're going to need to keep on her. Her body...she's been through serious assualt. But she is going to live, and she will be ready for visitors in about half an hour."

_Her body...she's been through serious assault. _

The words racked the seventeen year old mothr's soul more than anything else possibly could.

* * *

Claire felt so, so, _so _much for the seven year old.

She knew exactly what it was liked for your body to be visited when you were so young but someone you didn't truly love or didn't know; she knew the pain and the fear. She knew how the force terrified the vicitim into being limp, to the point where all they could do was take and try not to scream. She knew what is was like to feel like you were so invaded, yet so alone, and the emotional ripping it took.

Oh yes, the fifteen year old light-browned newbee knew _exactly _what is was likle.

That's why she was her first visitor.

"Who are you?" Prim whispered hoarsley from the bed, lying there helplessly in all her pitifullness/fear, "where's Miss Nikki? Is she mad? ...I'm sorry this happened. Will you tell her?"

"My name's Claire," the other spoke softly, sitting by her carefully in a chair, "I'm Miss Nikki's best friend. I'm here to help you."

"Are...are you an angel?" the youth's eyes glistened.

"Not quite...but I know what those men did to you," the words made both of them freeze for a few moments before she continued, "but you have to tell what they looked like. You actually need to tell me _everything _you remember. It is very, very important."

The little one hiestated, "Do you promise your Miss Nikki's _real _friend?"

"Yes..." Claire spoke, voice shaking as she accepted the younger's outstretched, questioning pinkie, "I promise."

* * *

All Kendall could do was repeat six words to her:

_"It's not your fault. I promise."_

Even if he'd never experianced it himself, he knew exactly how she felt. She was blaming herself for everything when the real ones at fault were the three men, and yet he knew why she doing that to herself. He barely knew her personally and her past, but he did know he was crazy for her and only cared for her happiness. His own powerful emotions for this girl as he held her tight, allowing her to soak his shirt with tears and let the pain overcome the two of them for what seemed like a bitter foreverness.

_Not your fault, Nikki. I promise it's not. _

"Kendall..." her voice was so soft and meek from before that it shattered his aching, twisting heart, "she's my daughter...they raped my baby girl."

He swore then and there was going to kill all three of those men personally.

* * *

Carlos knew _something _was up with his own girlfriend.

It was pretty apparent that the fellow seventeen year old had fallen for Kendall before they met, so it might be a tad bit less awkward for her to pour out her heart and soul in such a tragic event. Even so, his own new girlfriend had not done the same, because she'd pretty much instantly shut down on him and fought the will to cry around him obviously. When she'd come out of Primrose's room, her eyes are puffy and her hands trembled in her pockets, and yet she couldn't seem to tell him what happened inside of there.

_What in the world is wrong with this chick? _

It was official: Carlos Garcia was now an investegator man on a mission.

* * *

Camillie was a naturally dramatic person, but her sobs were legitament as Logan told her the news.

To hear about such a thing happening to such a sweet girl broke her heart into small pieces, and it sparked a fire deep within inside of her to make a change. Standing up from where she'd dropped the phone, (and call,) she made a few calls to the newstation and headed out quickly.

_I'll be screwed before this goes unnoticed..._


	21. The News Cast

Roses at Midnight 21

"You will never know how sorry I am."

The older girl stood there somewhat pitifully in front of her own seven year old daughter, knees shaking with her face still evidently fresh from a sob fest. She watched as her adopted daughter's face turned symapthtic, yet fearful and heartbroken as tears reclaimed a place in her eyes. Slowly, the older approached, allowing them to pull each other close into a trembling, sobbing embrace, holding like they'd never let go.

"A-and..." the brunette hiccupd into her mother's shirt, "you'll never know how much I love you."

* * *

Once you get really angry, it is really hard not to completely drop when you've run out of energy.

James couldn't agreed with that more at the moment.

He allowed his new girlfriend to thumb his open palm as he slumped back in the chair, watching the clock glazily as it ticked onto 4 AM. Subconsciously, he registered that was getting late/earlier/whatever it was, it was dark outside; he didn't care. Obviously Lucy didn't either, because after glancing at the clock, she guided his bangs out of his face, becoming a little more worried when he didn't bat her hand away from his hair.

For the first time a while, the rocker chick was truly terrified.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ronnie Schmit live in front of the Las Angles Hospital..."

Camille watched as the reporters talked about the reports she'd given them, the three mens' faces flashing on the screen as they rushed on and talked about interviews coming soon with the family. Sighing softly to herself, she slipped inside of said hospital, tucking herself under the arm of her own boyfriend, who'd passed out at about 2 AM. He stirred ever so slightly, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing, and she just kissed his cheek.

She was so strong, even without him...she wasn't quite sure why that bothered her.

**_*Perspective_ shift***

* * *

Niether of the two tramatized girls were prepared for any kind of interview, but the older was being begged into one.

"You look faboulous, Miss!" Ronnie pleaded with her, the newsman behind her filming away eagerily, "please, do tell us what it was like for you when you first realized that young Primrose was gone!"

The seventeen year old could see her boyfriend start trying to pull the cameraman off, but she wiped her face clean of emotion instantly, waving the blonde boy off suddenly, "I thought that life was never going to be the same. If I lost her, my life would just be an empty void filled with previous loss and heartbreak. She's the one thing that's kept me strong; she's my savior and my rock. Without her, I am truly nothing."

And with that, she shoved them out and held her sleeping daughter back into her grasp, vowing to never let go again.

* * *

"I understand that you are now dating Carlos Garcia from the worldwide popular Big Time Rush, Miss Falls," Ronnie spoke excidely to the youngest teenager, "how has that affected you thus far?"

"Honestly, I haven't known him for that long," the light-browned haired girl replied steadily, yet softly/shyly, "I mean, he's a real sweetheart. It's a honor to possibly love him."

"How cute! Do you have any relationship to young Primrose, and how does the event make you feel?"

"Well, Ronnie.." and suddenly, her light blue eyes darkened as she got a look of bravery and of darkness across her face that normally hide, "I know exactly how _she _feels."

* * *

Terran was not amused to see his photo plastered on every TV screen in and out of America.

"We better hit the road, boys," he spat out his tobacco know, snuffing out his cigar and sliding back into the driver's seat, "we got busted."

"What kid?" his best friend of nine years, Jeff, inquired gruffly as their newest victim finished passing out from the clorine pressed to her small nose, "the brunnette?"

"Yes," Terran scowled bitterly, reveving the engine and waking Willy, who was the orginal leader of the small gang and ended up getting kicked up and half dead until he was found by the two best friends, "she was the Big Time Rush's chick's daughter."

Scowling, Jeff muttered, "Well damn."

"Don't worry. We'll be off the map by sunrise."


	22. Touching, Talking, Kissing, Trust

Roses at Midnight 22

Primrose was utterly scarred and very scared.

Deep down inside, she knew that Kendall would never hurt her, and she had a good feeling about the others with that knowledge/trust. Even so, she wasn't letting anyone but Nikki come anywhere near her; if they'd tried, she'd run or start crying. Her body constantly felt worn down and groggily, like it'd been invaded and, in fact, she knew it had. Nobody knew what those men _really _did to her, and why she was so skittish and fearful now. All anybody knew was too approach with caution and talk low, then pray she would listen for even a second before running away.

As much as the lack of trust made her afraid, she was glad nobody knew.

* * *

Nikki was completely in the dark.

And she _hated _being the dark.

Even though she didn't know _what _exactly went wrong, she knew that _something _happened to her adopted daughter she refused to tell about. The older, after all, knew exactly what is what like to want to carry a secret to the grave and to still be living with said secrets. It was still very bothering for her, on the other hand, but she better than anyone force was not the method to go about doing it, and niethering was coaxing.

Gaining back trust was the only way to be let in on any secret.

The really conflicting thing about all of it was, though, that she was the _only _one Primrose seemed to trust as of the moment. Nikki knew how far she could within in the first couple of days of them being home: Touching. Talking. Kissing on the forehead. But when she tried to get the youth to talk about anything other than something like the weather, food, or drawing, she'd shut down completely or run off.

Touching. Talking. Kissing.

That was as much as her own adopted daughter would give her.

Her heart that had been shattered countless times before was broken, and she just didn't have the energy to reassemble the pieces. Niether of them did.

* * *

_Touching. _

"Logan..." Camille purred softly as he laced his fingers with hers underneath the dining table. Both of them had become very aware very quickly they needed a break from the choas, so they'd decided on a date night to the french dining place in the town.

Her boyfriend smiled slightly shyly back, making both of their cheeks blush pink. He was so cute and so sweet, and he definatley knew how to give a woman what she wanted. But as they ate and exchanged small talk, her mind couldn't help but linger back to the fact he was rarely independant. He didn't appear to be able to stand on his own two feet, unless it was math or science, and he seemed kind of awkward. She was so indepandant herself and so smart...she didn't understand sometimes how their chemical love attraction held.

But she _could _understand why they were so on-again off-again.

"Is something wrong, Cami?" he suddenly inquires, making her pink cheekbones deepen in color.

"Yeah."

Being an actress and an expert at it, she plastered a convincing smile and started to talk about the morning news with him. And even so, she couldn't help but wonder why they needed each other.

* * *

_Talking. _

"You know none of this is your fault," Lucy raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "right?"

"Yeah..." he sighed, plopping onto the large couch in the center of the room, "I know. But I still feel bad...and...left out."

"You're not the only one, trust me," she sighed herself, plopping beside him and leaning her head back, studying the swirls in the ceiling.

She had to admit, (even though it was mutely so,) that him getting so angry surprised her. She never really knew he had that fierce of a protective streak, and he'd always come across as caring more about himself than he ever would ever. To be honest, she still found him shallow and self-pitiful. She still fell for him...why? She couldn't tell you, but unlike Cami, she didn't care _why_.

She just didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

_Kissing. _

It was like an escape, almost.

Kissing her was like fireworks erupting into the darkened twilight, the sparks raining down in pleasure, creating wonder, joy, and anticipation. His lips against hers gave him these feeling amplified, like he simply couldn't enough. Words could not go into the legnth he wanted, and yet somehow they did. It was the kind of craving where if you didn't have it, it broke your heart across in legnths, and it was the anticipation that never ended, even past the expected satisfacation level.

_I need you. _

"Kendall..." his name on her lips lingered in his mind, making him think of his own address to just be more important, "what am I going to do?"

He wished he could answer, but he couldn't. Instead, he just let his lips melt into hers and his sympathies show through love.

* * *

"Katie?"

Officer Johnson was pleased at being able to see her again after so long, but it was also surprising.

She'd definately grown from when she was that bubbly little five year old. Now she was taller, still skinny but still beautiful. She smiled up at him, accepting the hug when he bent over slightly in offerance of one. His warmth felt familar to her, like entering your home after months of travel, and her affection drew just as familar to the police officer. The only bad thing about was is that he could, deep in her enchanting, capiivation wide eyes, was that something was wrong.

"What brings you here?" he asked none the less.

Sighing a little now while her smile finding, she replied, "I guess I should start off with the fact Kendall is now in love with a crimminal."

* * *

_**Author Note:** _DUN DUN DUN! :O

P.S. You remember Officer Johnson, surely. From "Hush little Sister" ;)


	23. Another Part of the Stars, Part 1

Roses at Midnight 23

"A crimminal?" Officer Johnson repeated, arching both of his eyebrows, "how on Earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," the eleven-year-old replied slowly, the edge of her voice tipped with dabs of uncertainity that made her hiestant to tell him all of what she knew, "_she_'s not as much as fault. I did some Internet research..."

_And hacking. _

"...and found some old newspaper articles that prove that this girl has had a screwed up life. Her parents were abusive...well, her mother and stepfather were. Her real father disappeared after her mother basically murdered her little sister, Ami, and when he met her again, he was butt-raping her. She obviously hates both of them, but she has had to cope with them for years and leave her adopted daughter in their trust because she doesn't have anyone else."

"It sounds like she's had it really rough," his face was full of sympathy and concern, "and how did Kendall find a girl like this?"

"He doesn't know," Katie's voice was quiet, "I'm telling him tonight."

_Well, I'll try. It probably won't happen though. _

"And what is this young lady's name?"

"Nicole Garcia."

* * *

_Black star, black star, forever you will be..._

She sang softly, her fingers playing the familar keys of the beautiful, old, used piano in the basement of the Palmwoods. She'd snuck in and found it, and now people were gathering around her to listen in secret. Most of them knew she could be painfully shy, so they were quiet while a few kept a lookout for Bitters. As much as they were curious about what was going on with Kendall Knight's girl and her daughter, they were naturally _very _curious about New Girl.

_Shining star, a shining star..._

When someone coughed a little too loudly, Claire froze her singing and fingers. Ducking her head shyly from the unexpected crowd, she quietly skirted away, scolding herself inwardly for her fearful nature when put on the spot. She knew it wouldn't help get her famous, but still...she just didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

She curled up against her adoptive mother's body, counting as many stars as she could and starting over when she got past twenty, simply because that's how high she could go.

Even as a seven-year-old, Primrose had found there was comforting in familarity. When faced in a new situation, she was scared and unsure, but even more so than anyone would. She seemed to shut off ,like she didn't have a chance and already knew it. After what happened with those three men, she was struggling for something familar, or something constant. To her, the night sky offered the serenity, simply because she knew for almost certain it was always going to be there. No matter what happened during the day, she knew the sky would darken until it was nothing but black with beautifully glittering stars against it. The moon was there, too, and it was pale and white. Just this knowledge in her once innocent, young mind set her soul and heart more at ease, assuring her that it wasn't going to change like everything else.

_Please stars, _she thought as she reached twenty for the nineteenth time that night, _never go away._

* * *

After his little sister had repeated her information to him, only a small part of him wondering why she'd never told him.

When he met someone, he obviously wouldn't share all his secrets, mistakes, and all of his past to them right off of the bat. Some things were left personal, but another part of him knew both Katie and he could indenify with torture so as that. While their bodies weren't intruded, they were abused and broken, with hearts and souls going beyond permanent repair.

But he _understood. _

She didn't know, though.

Just like he didn't know about her.

* * *

_Off again. _

She didn't want to let her man go all over again. Logan truly was a sweetheart, and she did care, but another part of her wanted to be independant. It was a side she'd decided she didn't listen too enough, but now it was costing her in one of the worst ways.

Few things did her worse than seeing him cry like that as he stormed away.

* * *

A part of her was hardened, toughed, and sharpened by her loss.

The rest of her, that other dreaded part, was a scared little girl.

Of course she didn't want to be hurt again by another guy who didn't get it. Somehow, she'd assumed he would, but as he sulked over himself instead of did something about it, her assumition slowly began crumpling. She'd cried herself to sleep that night, staring out of the window when her eyes started to run dry, just before dawin broke.

_Please, stars, _she thought as sunlight broke out slowly, _just...stay longer. Please. _

* * *

The stars were gone.

For some reason, it broke a part of Primrose's heart.


	24. Another Part of the Stars, Part Two

Roses at Midnight 24

The clouds made the stars disappear the previous night.

_Rain, rain, go away, _Primrose thought, watching as the stars shyly peeked out from the darkness to her twinkling eyes to behold again, _thos_e _dummy clouds gotta leave those stars alone..._

When you think about it, Primrose was a little star herself. Caught in the sea of billions, with clouds represented the trouble. Even when shadowed, she still shown out with a shining heart and big rays of hope and promise.

And now her stars shown all that brighter, seemingly just for her.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, things were starting to get a little better.

For nights she could only count in a dazed mind, she spent them kissing Kendall. It was her therapy- some would consider it dirty or wrong, but it worked for the two of them. Between the sips that made their souls and logic tip from side to side, they whispered secrets that still engraved in each other's thoughts. The bed became a warm place of non-judgement and understandment. The day became work-outs and vocal warmouts by each other's sides, and the afternoons became face-paced homework and watching TV with Primrose.

The night was their time.

It was their paradise.

Yes, their hearts were beginning to mend again.

* * *

"You realize this is a horrible idea."

James smiled widely, though it was thin. Both of them were having a rough time with their girlfriends and visa versa, so the two best friends decided to grab some pizza and go bowling. As he shoved a slice of cheese pizza into his mouth, the beautiful boy scooped a bowling ball and flung it across the line.

_Crack! _

then

_Clarack! _

"SPARE!" he called out victoriously, "beat that, Brain Boy."

Scrunching his small nose in concentration, Logan mimicked the shove of pizza into his own mouth and threw across the ball.

_**Thud! **_

"Gutter ball..." James couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice.

"Oh, shut up." Logan was grinning, though.

* * *

**_"Till I forget about you!"_ **

"What a song," Camille commented, smiling thinly while under the spell of the drinks both girls had undergone on that night.

"I would have to agree," Lucy chuckled a bit, finding herself singing along with her close friend.

Yes, both girls had romantic hurt. But if their 'men' were happy, then why shouldn't they? Together, they understood each other in the regard males did not. And together, they began to heal with just a little encouragement from a burning liquid.

* * *

"Look at these tickets!"

Carlos was just like a little kid in the way he squealed with joy at the potential prize currency pouring out of the machine. Claire could only giggle as Katie cheered the same beside them; they were at a Pizza Palace playing in the arcade. She'd never really experienced one herself, but she was certainly enjoying it. Even the girl with a rough past was happy just to be...happy again.

_So this is what it feels like..._she mused as she helped scoop up the bright orange tickets, _to truly be...carefree. _

* * *

"I made you a grilled cheese."

Nicole could only watch from the doorframe. Kendall was making a seriously risky move, trying to approach her adopted daughter head on like he was. If he was to fail, then their budding trust was to be shattered. He was going to have to be precise and delicate, but come across to the fragile young child as casually kind. Primrose looked at him from her stargazing, her eyes only slightly fearful. In this place, she was relaxed.

In this place, she could muster her trust.

"Thank you," she accepted, even smiling as she took the food and turned back.

Wasting no time for any further risk, Kendall rejoined his love in the doorframe. As the couple retreated to their bed, there was relaxation in the air. It was like a normal family occurance for the first time.

And it was beautiful.

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder where you are._

_Up above my eyes so high, _

_You're so pretty in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _

_Why are you away so far? _

Primrose hummed this as she ate her food in awe. It was so good...and the stars were so pretty. In her imagnation that was ever-awakening again, she was sure she'd be able to reach out and grab a star one day.

_One day I'll touch you,_

_You will see. _

_Then maybe _

_I'll be happy._


End file.
